Educating Julie
Educating Julie is a 1984 British drama film directed by Gail Hardman and written by Gail Hardman and David P. Ball. The film was edited by David P. Ball and produced by David P. Ball and Heritage Video International. The film was initially released in 1984, although it was not made for home release until 2007, when it was distributed globally by Nature's Enterprises. Plot Julie Potter is given the assignment to research 'Nudity in the 80's', much to her surprise. Nevertheless, she must do the assignment as it will be 10% of her final Sociology grade. Later, at the pub, she tells her boyfriend, Steve, of her assignment, much to his amusement. The following day, the two head to a newsagent to buy a variety of magazines which include a lot of nudity in them. However, Julie is not comfortable in doing so, and she cannot reach the top shelf, so Steve decides he'll do it, though he cannot bring himself to do so either. Eventually, Julie picks up a lot of magazines and buys them, albeit embarrassed. When she gets home, she, with Steve, begins looking through them, though she is disgusted by the vast majority of them. She notices the Health & Efficiency magazine, which is unlike the others. And so Julie shows it to Steve and explains that it's about nudists, and not pornographic. Later, Julie and Steve go to a 'sun club' which was advertised in the magazine. They are greeted at the gates and shown to the changing rooms, where Julie removes her clothing without hassle, though Steve is a little embarrassed. Eventually, many of the nudists convince Steve to undress, and so he does, though he covers his groin with a beach ball. Back at the pub, Steve addresses his concerns over the naturists, and he explains how he wants to do research at the strip clubs instead. And so, Julie decides to head down to her parents house for dinner, and she tells them about her assignment. At first, they are worried, but Julie explains that it's for a good reason. The next day, Julie's dad drives her down to Air & Sun Club near Liverpool, where she meets a woman of her age, named Liz. She befriends many of the members, and asks them how she can convince Steve to join in. While at the club, Julie is introduced to Mike Farrell, who is from the Central Council of British Naturism. Later, Julie receives tickets to Cap d'Agde, the naturist village. She invites Steve, but he declines. Upon returning, she tells Steve of how well her trip went. She then gets a lift to the local nudist club by a man named Tony, and the two work on a plan to get Steve into nudism. And thus, Julie and Steve watch a naturist documentary, but Steve's wisecracks start an argument, and Julie gets a call from Tony, inviting her to watch a film called La Passion. Julie meets Tony outside of the theatre, and Steve shows up, angry with them, and accuses Julie of cheating on him and calls Tony a pervert. Steve returns to the pub and gets drunk. Mike Connors, a troublemaker, shows up and starts picking on Steve, until he notices that he is drunk, and offers him a lift home. After drinking several cups of coffee, Steve tells Mike what has happened and that he believes that Julie is cheating on him. Mike tells him that he should become a full member of the club in order to win Julie back, and so he does. Later, at the nudist club, Steve shows up, completely naked, which shocks Julie and Tony. Steve then tells Julie that he has became a full member and that he's booked them a holiday to Paradise Lakes in Florida. The film ends with Julie presenting her research in video format to the rest of the class, as she thought that her experience would not fit on paper. Cast *Gail Ward as Julie Potter *Miles Taylor as Steve *Phil Banyard as Tony *Gary Willock as Mike Connors *Anthony Schaeffer as Baldy, Julie's Tutor *Angie Shaw Wright as Shop Assistant *Ann Green as Julie's Mother *Carl Warwick as Julie's Father *Ray Naden as The Landlord *Ann-Louise Thomson as Student *Sarah Pritchard as Student *Christopher Penney as Student *Richard Comish as Student Trivia *Many of the naturists appearing in the film were real naturists. Category:Films Category:1984 films Category:Drama films Category:Live-action films Category:R-rated films Category:Heritage Video International films Category:Nature's Enterprises films Category:1980s films